Memory Lane
by caseylubsyou
Summary: Gaara and Hinata were childhood friends but got seperated. Years later gaara returns to Konoha and sees Hinata... what will happen between them & another certain uchiha? AU: gaaxhinaxsasu & others[:
1. Memories

hello! This is Casey: i finally uploaded the story! yay! well... this is my first ficcie so don't kill me if you hate it! please rate and review...positive critisism always accpeted...well enjoy:D**

* * *

**

**Memory Lane: Chapter one**

The bright sun steadily hung in the sky and the pure white clouds floated gracefully over the small little playground of Konoha Village. A little girl with short indigo hair and pearly white eyes happily ran to the swing, the swing that she always played on.

As she neared the playground, she saw a little boy with bright maroon red hair plopped up on the swing. He looked very lonely and sad. Unsure how to approach him, the little girl cautiously stepped closer and closer to him and saw the poor kid crying.

"um… e-excuse m-mee…" the redheaded boy looked up with a tear strolling down his cheek and stared at the girl with the unusually unique eyes who just made a conversation with him.

"w-why are you crying?' she asked. The boy simply sniffled trying to stop the tears from flowing.

'because I'm a monster' he thought, 'and everyone is scared to even come near me.'

The girl, on the other hand, studied the boy; he had teary (and beautiful) sea blue eyes circled with thick black rings, above on the left side of his head was the word 'love', and his hair was super red and messy.

"I..e-everyone (sniff) is scared of me and (sniff) no one wants to be my friend" he replied sadly and slowly. The girl felt dismay. 'poor kid…' how can anyone live without any friends? A small smile crept onto her face. "Would you like to be **MY **FRIEND?"

He blankly stared back at her, surprised by her offer. 'w-why does she want to be friends with a hideous beast like me?'

"come on!" she insisted, "hold on tight!" The girl ran behind the swing and pushed it as hard as her delicate little arms could. The boy, unaware of what happened, fell off the swing, landing on his face. The girl giggled. Realizing his humiliation, the boy softly pushed her and she landed on her bottom.

"hey!" she got up and they started chasing each other around the playground the whole day.

'hmm..' the boy though, 'maybe… just maybe I might make a friend'

They played together day after day, increasing their little friendship. One day the two playful little children made things out of the sand.

"This is a cake!" the girl proudly stated, "and it's chocolate too, my favorite! I always ate a chocolate cake for my birthday… how about you?"

The boy fell silent and gloomily looked down "i..i've never celebrated my birthday before." "o…ooh.. s-sorry." The girl looked over at the small boy, "When is your birthday?" "I… I don't know… the date of my birth is…unknown." He choked out. "uh… I…I gotta go now…" The boy stood up and left the girl who just sat there, feeling bad for bringing up the subject. 'This kid must have lived a harsh life' she thought when an idea struck in her little head.

The girl ran back home, her short black hair flapping against the wind. She rummaged through the kitchen and found some cupcakes from her cousin's birthday yesterday. Making sure no one was looking, she snuck one and ran back to her room.

In her small neat blue room, she searched through a couple of her belongings and found a necklace with a little bottle hanging on it. The bottle was filled with tiny colorful sand. It was perfect. She placed the necklace in a small box and placed it on her desk with the cupcake, eagerly waiting for the next day to arrive.

The morning sun rose and the birds chirped, welcoming the cool morning breeze and waking the girl up from her slumber.

Later that day, at the playground, the pearl eyed girl waited for a certain blue eyed boy. In her hand was the red icing cupcake and the small box.

After learning that the boy did not have a birthday, she decided to give him one, and smiled wondering how he would react. The girl waited and waited but the boy just didn't come. Wondering what happened, she went on a search to find the redhead.

She wandered into the streets and being the small delicate girl she is, got shoved around by rushing people and tripped over a rock.

Losing her balance, she dropped to her knees and the cupcake fell to the floor. Not knowing what to do, the girl helplessly cried. Everything was all a disaster

"Why are you crying in the middle of the streets?" asked an awfully familiar voice. She turned around to see the boy she was looking for. Wiping her tears, she scrambled up to her feet.

"Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed as she handed him the box. He looked at her, curious and confused.

"It's not my birthday…" The girl simply nodded her head and replied, "Well, now it is… between you and me anyway… September fifth! Your birthday" She grinned, "I…I hope you like it… oh and… oopsies… the cupcake fell! –sigh- sorry…" She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy birthday" she said as she blushed into a bright red and ran off down the streets. The boy just stared at the box and a tear rolled down his cheek. Today was his first birthday. Slowly he walked away, knowing that this was a bittersweet moment.

Hinata did not know that it was the last day she would see the redheaded boy.


	2. Hinata's exciting life

Hey i finally got the chappie up! thanks for the reviews... oh and there is a character in here that is totally random... i have no idea where i got her from but anyway...you'll understand what i mean when you read the story ( and i didn't purposelly choose Saukra for a special reason... soon to be known :3 )... well enjoy and please review! i always like to hear peoples' opinions:D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two: Hinata's exciting life**

Hinata boredly tapped her fingers on the desk. Math was her favorite subject, but this was just ridiculous! The teacher had given them 10 pages of class work to do from the calculus math book.

'I thought this class was supposed to help us with our SAT's…' Hinata thought. While they did their _fun_ class work, Kakashi-sensei took out a bright orange book and started reading with delight written all over his face. 'ugh… pervert!'

_SWISH_ A/N: i know sounds gay but i didn't know another sound

A note landed on her desk and Hinata opened up the little paper that was supposed to be a heart but looked more like a distorted tortoise.

'_look at ino & shika –smiley face-' _Hinata turned around and saw the blonde chic and bored (and now blushing :D) genius, holding hands. '_aw… how cute! Just like you & neji-niisan.' _Hinata folded the crumpled paper up and tossed it back to the girl with buns on her head. Tenten blushed, reading the note & turned back to talk to her utterly cool boyfriend.

"NO MORE RAMEN!?!?" someone randomly shouted. Everyone turned their heads to see a blonde boy with whisker marks, drooling on his desk. Kakashi-sensei looked at the boy and quickly returned to his book. The indigo-haired girl giggled. Naruto was always dreaming of ramen.

Hinata stretched a little and saw the brunette boy infront of her growl at the complicated problems they had to do. With a sigh, HInata turned back to the work that had to be done.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!" a sudden shout rang, "I don't get how to do this problem!" The brunette girl ran over to the boy with raven-black hair and bloody red eyes.

"please help me!" she begged, hanging on like a dog. "Get off me Inoue!" Sasuke grunted, as he pushed her off his arm. "I want help too!" cried another voice. And then yet another, all swarming around Sasuke like he was the Queen… er King bee. One girl even fainted after she touched his hand. (A/N: I just had to add that! hehe…I always read about girls who faint after touching one they admire: )

'Disgusting' Hinata bitterly thought, 'the things those girls to do get his "royal highness" attention. Such a cold-hearted fool they like.' She glanced at her watch. Few more minutes and out of this class, away from the Sasuke freaks and of course the "King Bee" himself.

Hinata quietly packed up her belongings and waited for the bell to ring. As if on cue, the bell rand Kakashi yelled, still looking at the book, "Unfinished pages due tomorrow!" Groans filled the classroom as everyone exited.

"Totally gay-ass teacher!" Ino whined. "Reading that perverted book." Tenten added with a shudder. "I'm still on number three!" Naruto complained.

"Maybe if you weren't sleeping you baka!" Kiba yelled. "Calm down." Hinata said, "How about we all go to the library and work on it together."

"OK!" they all agreed. "but I finished it" Shikamaru said bordely. "No way! You did!?!" Naruto asked, dumb struck. "Then help me!!" Ino begged. "how troublesome" he muttered.

The 7 of them (Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba) walked to the huge school library. They settled down on the chairs & desks and started doing their work, helping each other with difficult problems. Hinata finished up her few problem and heard someone snore. 'probably Naruto' she grinned.

HInata stood up. 'and now to get the stupid Shakespeare book…' She searched among the books; so many books, so many shelves. She was looking through the literature section when she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw the raven-black haired dude.

"uh… sorry" she whispered as she tried to slip past him, but he blocked her way. 'how awkward…' she thought, giving him an annoyed grin. She moved the other way but the guy blocked her way AGAIN! She tried to protest but was cut off by a loud whisper (if even possible) of Inoue. "SASUKE-KUN!!" she dived towards him and hugged him tightly, "Help me study!"

"..." (obviously hinata)

"Get off me" he replied in what the fan girls called "cool way"

"eh… sasuke-kun…" she continued on whining, "help me!!" Inoue clung herself around him and was nearly stuck to Sasuke.

'Why am I even here?' Hinata thought exasperated. She squeezed past the two "couple" and made her way to the Shakespeare section and selected her book. Warily, she returned to their desks. She still had to study for the SAT's, which was quickly approaching. Being senior wasn't that easy. She started reading Macbeth and helped Naruto with his work, once in while, who somewhat couldn't stop sleeping.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still stuck with that devil. "OK, how do you do number 5?" she asked, still clinging on to his arm. 'ugh… this is so stupid.' Sasuke thought as Inoue kept babbling on and on and on, 'I wonder what Hinata is doing. Wait… why I am I thinking about her?' he shook his head.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you listening!?!"

HInata walked out of the library with her friends. :"I'm hungry!" Naruto stated, "Let's go eat ramen!!"

Ino bonked him on the head, "All you ever think about is ramen!" "SO!" he protested, "What's wrong with ramen!?!"

"Nothing…" Kida said tired, "I'll go, I'm friggin starving." "Count me in!" Tenten said happily. "me too." Neji said quietly.

"FINE!" ino said, "I'll go, but only because you guys will be SO bored without me! And of course, Shika-kun will come with us too!" "-groan-"

"uhh… you guys go ahead." Hinata said yawning, "I'm too tired. I think I'll just head back home." Studying was always hard for her, especially with all the pressure from her dad. He expected her to get into the best colleges.

"C'mon!!" Naruto whined. "eh... sorry..." she said.

"Alright then." Kiba said, "We're gonna go." "Walk home safely" Neji added. They all said their good-bye's and HInata slowly walked towards her home. The crisp evening breeze blew against her as she tried to keep herself warm in her huge gray jacket.

Staring ahead, she saw the playground she used to play in. Pain stabbed through her heart. '-sigh- where are you?' she thought. As she approached the playground, she looked for the swing.

Hinata's eyes opened wide with shock when she saw a tall boy with redhead standing there. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, but the boy disappeared. 'I must be studying too hard…'

* * *

yay... done! & -gasp- gaara's back!! yay!!! 3 please review oh and i dunno how this story will continue... i was thinking of tradgic love (hehe... been watching too many korean dramas ;) but then again... humor/cute sounds good too... i dunno which to do so tell me what ya think... i'll have the next chappie up soon! hopefully by next week:)


	3. Enter new kid

Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews!(: and i'll try to write it cute...and sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of toruble writing this...i rewrote it a couple of times (still doesn't really come to my satisfaction) and i was also thinking of deleting it because i made a lot of dumb errors-.- so sorry about that... totally forgot neji and tenten were older. But we'll see what'll happen. please review and enjoy:D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : Enter new kid**

_The indigo haired, white eyed girl, wearing a beautiful blue kimono, ran around the playground with the little redheaded boy who has sea blue eyes circled by thick dark rings. They were chasing each other around the playground. The boy was running after the girl when he tripped and fell into a big black hole. The girl, shocked, quickly tried to grab his hand, but her small little hands couldn't reach his. The boy kept falling deeper and deeper into the hole. "NO!" she screamed. A tear slid down her cheek. She had lost him forever._

Hinata woke up with a startle. Beads of sweat clung to her messy blue hair and a tear was trickling down her face. 'That dream again' she shook her head and wiped the tear away.

She got up and "OH MY GOSH!" she shouted. It was nearly ten minutes before school started! How come neji nii-san didn't wake her up?! In a rush, she washed up, changed into her old boring school uniforms, grabbed her backpack, and ran to school as fast as a new car speeding down the highway.

Panting, she entered the school. Lucky for her, her house was practically next door to the school. 'damn.. one minute!' she thought as she checked her watch. She ran through the empty hallways, taking in short gasps when she crashed into something-or someone, and fell. Hinata looked up and saw a boy with red hair-much similar to _the boy_.

"Are you okay?" he asked, offering a hand to help her up. She accepted it and got up.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine –glance at clock- sorry…I gotta go!" Hinata sped off, running to her first period class.

"Wait!" the boy called out, but she was already far down the halls. Silently, he picked up her phone; there was a white bunny phone keychain on it. 'reminds me of _her_' he thought.

RING (sorry I couldn't think of a creative way a bell sounds like -.-)

The bell rang and hinata stopped running, gasping for air. 'darn… tardy sweep!' She groaned and started to walk towards the office. She's never been to tardy sweep before. Hinata turned the knob open and entered to see tsunade-sama and that redheaded guy from before.

"my, my.." Tsunade exclaimed, "Hinata-chan? In tardy sweep?!" She shook her head, "Something I never thought I'd see."

"I'm sorry tsunade-sama."

"well," The principal continued, "since you _are_ a responsible student with decent grades, I will give you an exception." Hinata nodded her head.

"This here," the blonde lady said, placing her hand on the redhead boy's shoulder, "is Sabaku no Gaara. He's a new transfer student from Suna; a very bright young man. Since he should be in most of your classes anyway, you can be his guide and I'll let you go to first period. Make sure he feels welcomed!"

Hinata nodded again and looked at Gaara. She saw that he was quite good looking. His hair was pretty long and smooth, and the red was just to die for! He had bright blue eyes that were lined by a thin black line. His body-well let's just say it seemed well toned; and his expression--so mysterious. Hinata slapped herself in her mind. 'Don't think like Kakashi-sensei!!'

"Ok then" Tsunade said, "off to class you go." Both students walked out of the office and into the halls.

"um… Sabaku-san, may I see your schedule, please." With no emotion in his face, he handed her the paper. She studied it and nodded.

"You have most classes with me…so…" She gestured for him to follow. Gaara stared at her and obediently followed.

'I think her name was Hinata…' She looked like a delicate little doll with silky white skin, sparkling lavender/white eyes, beautiful long blue hair, and that serene vibe that clung onto her. He whiffed a scent of which smelled like flowers and tea.

"uh… so…" Hinata said, not looking at him, trying to make conversation "How do you like Konoha so far?"

"eh…alright"

"-nod-"

She obviously wasn't very good at it. They arrived in front of the computer media room and entered.

"ah...Hinata" Kurenai-sensei said, "and…mr.new kid." Murmurs swept through the classroom.

"Please introduce yourself"

"hey… my name is Sabaku no Gaara and I'm from Suna." He said boredly.

"I think your hot!" one girl shouted. All the girls started to squeal. The guys just glared at him. Especially a certain mr. Sasuke. 'w-why is he with Hinata?!'

"ok, ok, everyone settle down." The students still kept talking. "I SAID BE QUIET!!!!" The class went silent.

"now, just take a seat on computer #22, next to Hinata-chan, Mr. Sand." Sasuke growled. Ok, so now he was sitting next to her as well! 'I've gone insane' he groaned, ' jealous of some girl' Wait… jealous? He definitely didn't need some girl in his life. 'Jealous…' he thought, 'I really am going insane!' He sighed and brushed his hair back.

Gaara and Hinata settled down on their chairs.

"Well." Kurenai-sensei exclaimed, "We are starting a new project today! You guys will be assigned in groups of four. In your group, you will create a short story film. You create your own storyline and etc. Two of you will make up the storyline and act it out while the other two will be filming and editing. SO the group works like this: Computers #1-4 are one group, 5-8 another, and so on and so on. Now figure out your groups and get going!"

The teens chattered, finding their assigned groups. To Hinata's dismay she was with 22 (Gaara), 24 (sasuke) and –uggghhh- 21… INOUE. 'Just my luck…'

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!" Inoue exclaimed, "we're in the same group!!"

"-groan-"

"hey, hey!" she exclaimed, " I have an idea! We can do like a Romeo & Juliet thing for the story! ME and SASUKE-KUN will be the actors" she faced the other two groupies "and you 2 can edit."

"Hell no!" sasuke complained.

"ah… it's ok uchiha-san" Hinata said, "I wanted to edit anyway." Gaara nodded.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "OK THEN!" Inoue squealed, "it's decided!"

* * *

Hinata and Gaara walked out of Jiraiya-sensei's College prep bio class.

"Are all teachers weird like him?" Gaara asked with a shudder.

HInata laughed. Jiraiya-sensei was making them study a frog while he was vigorously writing something. Gaara, having not knowing anything, went up to the hard working sensei to ask something. Unfortunately, he had a glance at the writing and had a nosebleed.

"Not really…" she smiled. They walked over to where Hinata's friends were at.

"Who's the guy?" Ino asked, nudging Hinata. She blushed, "he's a new transfer student…from Suna. And I'm his guide"

"Hey Panda!" naruto popped in, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, coolest guy on campus."

"You mean the biggest dork!" Kiba said, bonking his head, "Hey, I'm Kiba." He extended his hand with super sharp nails. Gaara shook it with hidden disgust

"I'm Ino!" the blonde girl shouted, "and this is my BOYFRIEND shikamaru, Hinata's cousin, Neji…" "yo" "and our little buns, Tenten." "-wave-"

"hello…"Gaara greeted.

"HInata-sama" Neji said, "did you get to school on time today?"

"eh…" HInata started, "no… but I was excused…for being his guide."

"Ooooh MY Gosh!" they glanced around to see one the popular girls walk up to Gaara.

"Hey, handsome… be this lonely girl's boyfriend, won't ya? –wink-" She started to purr and Gaara looked annoyed.

"Please go away. I don't even know you." Other girls started to stop by and admire him too. "look and his sexy body!" "oh my gosh! I think he just winked at me!" A semi crowd (of course nothing compared to Sasuke's) was formed around him.

"Ah gosh!" Naruto complained, "And the new kid gets the ladies."

Gaara tried to get away from the crazy girls. Lucky for him the bell rang. He pushed away from the now fans of the i-gave-up-on-sasuke-and-going-for-gaara club. Gaara grabbed Hinata's hand and ran for it.

He didn't even know where he was going but he still ran away… away from those monsters. When they lost him he stopped running. Hinata blushed in a deep shade of red.

"um.. uh.. m-my hand" He let go of her delicate, warm hand, and she blushed even more. "Sorry…" he said. "so… you gonna lead the way?"

* * *

Finally the bell rang stating the end of the day. Hinata got up and stretched. She glanced at Gaara who still had girls surrounding him. She sighed. Every period there were at least 5 girls surrounding him, and others drooling over him.

"Sabaku-san," she said, squeezing between the girls, "we should go now." He nodded and pushed the girls away and walked with Hinata.

"Man!" a blonde boy shouted as he and his friends walked out of school, "I'm starving!"

"Then go eat baka" Ino said.

"Humph… I will!" he pouted. "hey! Let's go eat ramen!!!"

"NO!" Kiba shouted, "My stomache is still not digested from yesterdays…-groan-"

"maybe next time…" neji said, "but we need to go. Right Hinata-sama?"

"yes" she said.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled, "all you go ahead and leave me! I'll go with my best friend Gaara!" He turned around to see everyone gone… "MEANIES!!!"

* * *

Hinata and Neji were walking back to the Hyuuga manor.

"on no!" hinata yelled. "my cell! It's gone!" she dug around her pockets and searched in her bags, but no cell.

"Here, let me try calling it." Neji dialed her number and they heard no tune.

"I think I left it at school" she said, "I'll go look for it… you can go home first neji-nii."

"but.." with that she ran off to the school, in search of her missing cellphone, but not succeeding.

Finally after giving up, she walked out to the playground. Her chest tightened. She always tried to forget him… but he always came back… to taunt her…in her dreams. She sat down on the swing and gently rocked herself when a figure approached her.

"S-Sabaku-san!"

"Gaara"

"G-Gaara-san… what are you doing here?" He took out something from his pocket and handed it to her.

"You dropped it this morning." He said, glancing away, "well… see ya"

She watched him walk away and opened her cell. There was a text message on there…. From Gaara: Thanks for today -smiley face-. Hinata smiled. 'he's not that bad'

But She didn't know someone was watching her behind a tree, glaring.

* * *

please please review...and sorry for grammatical errors-.- and hinata doesn't like Naruto in this(: any suggestionsplease tell me 


	4. Sasuke's Pain

hello! i uploaded chapter four which is pretty much about Sasuke... and i know...the characters aren't like themselves...sorry about that-.- in this chapter...Sasuke is very...unlike himself enjoy:

**DISCLAIMER: **i dunno what this is but since everyone does it i don't own narutoT-T

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Sasuke's pain**

He didn't know why his heart thumped every time he saw her. It just did the flippy thing. On its own. It happened ever since he saw her in the beginning of the school year. He didn't even know she existed – that is until that one day.

He was running away from a crowd of fan girls and hid in the library. There, his cold, black eyes saw a very enchanting sight. There was a beautiful girl with midnight blue hair, lavender eyes, and the most graceful look on her face. The light reflected off of her, creating such an elegant picture.

Since then, although he wasn't aware of it, he always wanted to be near her….

--------

Hinata strided down the streets, making her way back home. It was a Sunday –no school- and she just came back from a little lunch at yet another ramen bar with her friends. Her stomach didn't feel too well from the grease in the ramen. Truthfully, she hated ramen, but all of her friends seemed to like it, so Hinata –being the kind girl that she is- didn't complain.

She went strolling by when she spotted someone- a guy squatting down in the corner of a dead-end alley; as if he was hiding.

Curious, Hinata walked up to the boy, squat down next to him, and tapped his shoulder. She gasped as she saw blood red eyes staring straight at her.

"U-uchiha-san?" he glared at her, "w-what are you doing h-here?"

"Why would you care?"

"B-because it's weird for someone" -'basically you' she thought- "to be h-here."

"I'm hiding from…forget it."

This was a very awkward moment. She looked at Sasuke-he didn't seem like himself. Well, yeah, he looked like himself, but he just had a different face on, as if he was wearing a mask. Like he was lost and lonely. And…and there was a bruise on his cheek?!?

"Uchiha-san…are you okay?"

'NO. I am not.' He thought. "…yeah" he managed to let out

"w-what happened?"

"I said NOTHING"

"uh…o-ok.." she said, "then.. I'll be going."

She got up to leave when Sasuke stood up and in a barely hearable voice said, "wait"

They were both surprised by what happened. 'OH snap.' Sasuke thought, 'what now?'

"eh…uh..can..can I talk to you?" sasuke asked, looking away, shuffling his jet black hair.

HInata was shocked. 'Why me?'

"uh…i-I guess…" she stuttured. He grabbed her hand and carefully, trying to avoid the fangirls, made his way towards a bench at the park. Hinata was still red from when sasuke touched her.

Ok…so he wanted to talk. And here they were, but he was silent and really started to scare Hinata.

Sasuke wanted to tell. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to rid his pain. Why her?-he didn't know. He..he just needed someone.

"I..I" sasuke felt water in his eyes. 'Not now damn it!' Too bad they started to fall down his cheeks. Sasuke placed his face on his palms. He wanted to cry the pain off.

"s-sasuke-san!" Hinata exclaimed; worried, scared, and –again- shocked, "a-are you ok?"

'Sasuke.' She thought, 'CRYING!?!'

He tugged at his shirt near his chest.

"it hurts" he sobbed. He couldn't believe what he was doing.

'**you're so weak!' **he bit his lips and tried to calm himself down. Hinata, not knowing what to do, did the one thing that she always did when people cried; she hugged him. She didn't know why. She must have felt sorry for him…yeah…she just felt sorry for him

--------------------------

Hinata walked home, still confused about what happened and whether it was a dream or not. 'SO the great uchiha wasn't that great after all.'

_-flashback-_

"_I…I always feel alone.' Sasuke told her, after he finished –cough cough- crying, "My parents died in a car accident when I was three. So my older brother and I had to live with our aunt&uncle. My uncle was always drunk and hit me or my brother. My aunt pretended to love me when she doesn't. those fangirls remind me of her…" –shudder- "she doesn't even care if our uncle hits us. It was like this for a while until one day…"-clenh fist- " my brother hit my uncle hard…and my uncle became disabled. After that hit, my brother ran away."_

_Hinata looked at him with horror. _

"_He left me." Sasuke continued, still not looking at her. "the one and only person i trusted left me" –forced laugh- "and this" –touches the bruised cheek- "I got it from my uncle today." He was quiet._

_Hinata was speechless. "Why do you keep it all in?"_

"_I don't want people to think I'm weak. I want to be strong. And get away from this life." He replied._

"_well.." hinata said, trying to comfort him, "It's ok…just a year and…and you'll be away from him…at college."_

_Sasuke looked up at Hinata and gave her a small smile (yes…I know VERY unlike Sasuke…)_

"_I dunno why I told you everything…but…but I'm kinda glad I did" and he walked away._

_For once in his life he felt the light again…the light of the world…while Hinata was still shocked by how much the Uchiha has surprised her today._

_--------------------------------------_

Wearily, as she approached her front door, she turned the knob and entered. A blur of Ino popped up and disappeared as she felt the weight of her hugging & choking her.

"HINATA!!" she shouted, "WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP!!!!!!!!"

* * *

i'm sorry for making it too short-.- this chapter was hard to write...i didn't know how i would add this part in so i just made it another chapter...and i'll post the trip up soon!(:

PLEASE review!!!!!!!!:D

btw...if you have a good suggestion for the title please tell!! the title really is unsatisfying 


	5. ramen brings us weird moments

i'm SO SO SO SUPER sorry for the long update. i've been busy with stupid poems, AP classes & stupid extra classes to update. urrgh. well i finally posted chappie 5 & i probably won't post til after xmaz... too many things to do SO LITTLE TIME!! well please review & yes... there are a lot of grammatical re-look revise...whatever

**diclaimer: **don't own naruto...in reality i never will

naruto: you need a vacation

casey: i know i do...

naruto: SO... every thinking of getting me a girlfriend?

casey: -sock naruto-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five: ramen brings us weird moments**

The two cars parked along the huge row of snow covered cabins. Hinata stepped out of the car, shivering. It's been a week since Ino told her the news of a "trip"- actually more like a party.

_-flashback-_

"_We're going to the snow village!" In o happily stated._

"_W-why?"_

"_Because" the blond continued, "Tenten's uncle owns a skiing, snowboarding-you get my drift- resort at the snow village, and he said she can invite all her friends over this weekend for her huge 18th b-day party!"_

_HInata nodded. Just like Tenten to throw a huge fabulous party._

"_But, it's a surprise party so you and I have got a lot of preparing to do."_

_Hinata stared at her blankly. She wasn't a "party planning" person._

"_b-but"_

"_don't worry! It's gonna be GREAT! I can already imagine it." –sparkling eyes-"we're going to be leaving this Friday & Tenten with come with Neji on Saturday. And besides, we can invite gaara too" –nudge- Hinata blushed._

So here she was now, cold in the snow.

"Oh, it's so exciting!" Ino squealed, "Let's go in!"

She clung onto Shikamaru who muttered, "troublesome woman" and dragged him into the small cabin that read "office" while telling the rest to go to the big cabin where they were staying at.

"c'mon guys!" Kiba shouted, enthusiastically, "I LOVE the snow!"

"Yea, well I don't" Naruto whined, hugging himself to keep warm, "I wanna go back home"

"I-I can cook you ramen" Hinata said, cheerfully.

"Well what are you guys waiting for?!" Naruto asked, running to the cabin, "Let's go!!" Naruto and kiba sped off to the cabin with their bags, leaving Hinata and gaara alone. Somehow, ino was able to drag him into this little surprise party. How, hinata did not know.

He didn't look too happy. Gaara was trying to keep himself warm in his thin little coat. Hinata dropped her duffle bag into the snow and took off her white knitted scarf that was warmly hugging her neck. Though the neck was crying for warmth, Hinata ignored it and handed it in his face.

"h-here"

He looked at her nonchalantly. "I don't need it"

She smiled, wrapped the scarf around his neck, and ran off with her duffle bag so he couldn't see her pink cheeks.

Gaara let out a small, very small smile and ran to catch up with the others. The four walked inside the huge cabin.

The cabin was huge—well not that huge, but pretty impressive for a cabin. The "living room" had a nice big fireplace, soft & comfy looking couches, and stairs leading to separate rooms.

"it's warm in here!" naruto exclaimed happily.

They all nodded in agreement. "now hurry up!" naruto shouted, "the faster we go the faster I get ramen! I brought some instant cooking ones!"

"I'll race ya"

With that naruto & kiba sped off towards the stairs while hinata and gaara took their precious little time in no hurry. Hinata lifted her duffle bag when gaara grabbed it from her & slung it on his shoulder.

"um…y-you don't have to—" Gaara proceeded walking up the stairs. Hinata blushed & silently followed.

"I win!" Kiba shouted with triumph at the top of the stairs.

"You started before me!"

"no I didn't you baka!"

"calm down" gaara said as he approached the two growling creatures with Hinata. "You fight over nothing."

"Hmph!" Naruto & kiba sneered in unison, folding arms across their chests, looking away from each other.

"ano…" hinata quietly said, "where are we suppose to go?"

They looked around & saw too little signs. One was a stick figure of a guy and an arrow beneath it pointing to the left and the other was a girl stick figure pointing to the right. There also was a little note under the arrows reading "enjoy your stay! tenten's ojee-san" with a little cartoon figure of a grandpa A/N: imagine something like the KFC guy

"Answer your question?" kiba asked. Hinata nodded & stared at the guys who were making it towards their room.

"What's wrong hianta-chan?" Naruto asked.

"ano…m-my bag"

Gaara heedlessly threw the duffle bag which hinata caught with an "oomph"

She headed towards the "girls" room. Hinata opened the dorr.

'Oooh' she though, 'so warm!' She plopped onto one of the beds.

Well, Hinata should be happy right now, but sasuke kept popping into her mind. She still couldn't believe what happened then. She sighed. Why was she even thinking about him?

HInata grabbed a towel out of her bag & headed for the showers, wanting to refresh her brain. She smelled bad too.

"Hey, gaara" Naruto said, throwing a package of ramen at him. "can you ask hinata to cook it for me I mean us?"

Gaara grumpled and left with the package of ramen, making his way towards the room hinata was in.

He knocked but no answered. Worried that something might have happened to her, he opened the dorr & turned pink.

Hinata was naked except for the fact that a mere white towel was wrapped around her, exposing her slender milky white legs, and majority of her cleavage.

'She looks sexy" he thought.

Quickly turning back to reality, he muttered "I'm sorry" and shut the door.

Hinata gasped. She was literally about to scream. 'calm down' she thought, trying to ease herself, 'it's just gaara….a friend…companion…classmate…a hot guy… HOY GUY!?!' Hinata's face turned red and she quickly changed.

If he came to the room & "accidently" peeked in, then he must've had a reason. After dressing & calming herself for the tenth time, she slowly turned the knob and her face bumped against gaara's chest.

Hinata's face burned bright red again & gaara's was a tiny bit tinted with red

He cleared his throat looking away. "uh.. naruto wanted you to cook some ramen…." Gaara handed her the package of ramen and ran off back to the guys.

Hinata, still bright red, held the ramen and walked down the stairs to the small kitchen corner of the living room.

Meanwhile, Gaara shut the dorr behind him, heavily breathing.

"yo, man" Kiba said, "what happened?"

"n-nothing"

"Don't lie" naruto teased, "did you do something naughty?" gaara's cheeks slightly turned pink. "to hinata-chan?!?"

"wooooooh!!" Kiba & naruto started to whistle & hoot while gaara sneaked out of the room & sat on one of the stair steps. Boy, were they crazy.

'geez' he thought, 'it's all the stupid ramen's fault!' **"OH come on…ya know you liked them boobies" **

'shut it!'

"**c'mon ya gotta admit that she has a killer body."**

'go away'

"**that's why you never land yourself a chick dawg. Get with the progam here"**

'…'

"**aiite, I see how it is… forget you then. Be single forever."**

Gaara shook his head groaning. Voices in your heads can scare you sometimes.

"WE'RE BA-AACKKK!!!!" ino sang as she walked in with shikamaru and an old looking man—probably tenten's ojee-san.

HInata, who was cooking the ramen in a pot she found, yelled pretty hard to imagine, "Ino-san…I'm in the kitchen."

The blond walked in with her boyfriend & the old man.

"Thank you for having us over" HInata said, bowing respectfully to the grandfather, "I'm Hyuuga hinata"

The ojee-san smiled, "I'm tenten's one & only grandpoppy! but ya can call me TG."

Hinata blinked. Tg? TG!?!?

"TG" chuckled. "LONG STORY" he said, " ah, the olden days. Let's just say I was in the ghetto."

O.K. so tenten had an oddball for a grandfather.

Naruto, Kiba, and our blushing gaara came down into the kitchen.

"Hello old grandpa!" Naruto shouted, "I'm uzumaki Naruto, most charming fella you'll ever meet. –teeth shining like rock lee-"

"That's nice little blond blond boy." The grandpa-er "TG" said, sweat-dropping.

"BOY!! Don't call me--- kyah!! RAMEN!!!!!!!!" Naruto ran to the pot of ramen and well let's just say that naruto was a magician who used his talent of…._inhaling_ the ramen froma _stove._

Everyone stared at him in amazement. It was quiet for five minutes & all that was heard was naruto slurping—not even chewing!

"ah." Naruto said, satisfied, "that was some good ramen hinata-chan!"

"-Crickets-"

"What!?!?"

"crazy"

"weirdo"

"baka"

"HEY!!!!"

SO this could've been a weird loud moment but lucky for them, hinata said, "shouldn't we prepare for tenten-chan's party?"

Slowly, coming back to reality, they all nodded.

"I brought he party stuff"

And with that they started to sort out this party. One thinking of a naked hinata, another thinking of a white little dog, two thinking of how exciting the party will be, one thinking of clouds, and one…well completely empty…thinking of nothing-.-

This gave Mr. "TG" the opportunity to sneak out and go away from his grandaughter's weird friends.

'I hope my little tenten is not like them too.' –anime sweat drop-

Boy… is he in for a surprise

* * *

please please review...with constructive critisicm. i've decided to make this more on the cute/humor side. have a merry very early xmas 

naruto: i need a girlfriend for christmas -sob-

casey: too bad... muahahha XD


	6. slopes & dares

DISLAIMER: i dont own naruto

casey: sorry for the long wait. i am one lazy person. urrgh.thanks to all those who reviewed!! they help me think!enjoy(:

hinata: casey is very sorry for the grammer mistakes...she's a bit too lazy

casey: i was suppose to say that -.-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six: slopes & dares**

Everyone hid in their places around the cabin, including old Mr. "TG". They spent a couple hours this morning decorating the cabin with streamers, balloons, and a really badly made sign that read "happy birthday Tenten"

Speaking of tenten, she was supposed to be arriving any time now. After about five minutes of dead silence, a voice was heard from behind the couch.

"I'm hungry."

"Shut up!" hissed a feminine voice from under the tables.

A door creaking was then heard and voice rang, "is anyone here?" Ino snapped her fingers and on cue, everyone got up yelling "happy birthday tenten!!"

Tenten, startled, looked surprised and happy.

"You guys!" she said on the verge of tears. Hinata and Ino went to go hug her. Mr. "TG" tapped tenten on her shoulder.

"Granpoppy!" tenten greeted, giving her ojee-san a nice big hug, "I missed you!"

Mr. TG & tenten then did a series of weird hand movements, spinning, and hip swinging.

"you still remember!" the old man chuckles as everyone else had the "…" look on their face.

"it's our special little handshake."

"Well…anyway" ino continued, "let's go out to the snow!!!!"

The ladies & germs were out by the ski rental, getting their skiis/snowboards, and headed for the lifts.

"let's go to the beginner one" Ino said.

"are you KIDDING ME!?!?" naruto shouted, "beginner one is TOO boring…let's go to the EXTREME!!"

"no… we'll just go on the intermediate one. That's fair." Tenten said.

"fine…" naruto said, a bit disappointed.

"Up the lifts we go!" Ino shouted with enthusiasm, grabbing Shikamaru's arm & sitting on the lift.

Neji & tenten followed, along with gaara & hinata and naruto & poor kiba.

"We really need to get ourselves a girlfriend." Kiba said, sadly.

"nah buddy, I got you!"

Kiba looked petrified, "y-y-your n-no-ot -g-g-g-g-g-gay are you?"

"WHAT!?!" naruto screamed, "I AM NOT GAY!! OOOKAY!! AND IF I WAS I WOULDN'T BE WITH SOMEONE AS HIDIOUS AS YOU!! I'D RATHER BE WITH MY PRECIOUS RAMEN!!!!!"

Everyone, including the people below them stared at naruto & kiba.

"oh my gosh" kiba groaned, shaking his head.

"What?" naruto asked, clueless

"-sigh-"

They arrived at the top of the hill and they put on their boards/skis.

"This hill seems a bit high…" hinata said a bit worried.

'It's ok hinata-chan!!" Naruto shouted cheerfully on his snowboard which slowly started to go down the slope, "I'm PRO with all this skiing & snowboarding st—AHHH!!!!"

Naruto sped down the hill screaming "MOMMMY!!! RAMEN!!!" and bonked straight into a tree.

"baka" neji said, shaking his head.

Gaara then put on his goggles and started down the slope, his red hair flowing in the wind. He did an ollie off a small mogul & then spun a 360 in the air with a prefect land. Then he skidded up a side ramp, pulling the board up to a "u" shape, landing a perfect halfpipe!

"wow" shikamaru said, awake by the amazement.

"he's good!" tenten exclaimed.

Neji, noticing how awed tenten was, scoffed, "I could do better."

"yeah yeah…whatever. Let's go down now."

Tenten & neji skidded down along with shikamaru, ino, and kiba. But hinata, being the beginner she is but too embarrassed to say so, accidentally hit a big mogul that increased her speed down the slope.

"AH!!" she screamed as she passed by her friends & other people infront. She didn't know how to stop the stupid skiis.

She ended up bumping into our PRO snowboarder and fall down on the cold snow.

"gomen" she said as Gaara gave her a helping hand. Hinata dusted the snow off herself.

"um.. y-you're very good at snowboarding…" hinata said, trying to make conversation.

"yeaah…uh…."

"OOH!!" Ino interrupted, "We saw your hella cool stunts there, Gaara. Thryin to impress the ladies?"

Gaara stiffened…that blond scared him.

"OOOFMPH!" they turned around to see naruto getting up, spitting out snow, groaning.

That blond scared him too.

"uhhghg…I want ramen…." He whimpered.

"bye then…go on your own." Ino said, "We're going back up."

"we are!?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino gave him the LOOK and pulled him towards the lift as neji & tenten followed.

"Fine. I'm going to the cabin." Naruto said, walking towards the cabin, "and make HOT chocolate with the fluffiest marshmallows on top and—ooof" poor dude fell on the snow.

"I'll come with you" kiba said walking towards him, "wouldn't want you to cause trouble now."

"NANI?!?! Oomph"

"-sigh-"

"umm… do we follow?" Hinata asked.

"mmm.. dunno"

"-sigh- I think I'll go. I'm not really good at skiing."

"-cough- I can teach you."

"really?"

So here they were, at the rental cabin to trade the board for skiis. The two went to the BEGINNER slope lifts in silence.

'don't look down. Don't look down.' Hinata said to herself. Unfortunately, due to a little rockiness, hinata peeked & yelped from the height, squeezing and leaning towards gaara. He slightly blushed at how close they were.

'**woot! Way to go gaara. She is _clearly_****interested!'**

'not you again'

'**yeah that's right. It's the WAY better, Way cooler, and WAY more fun (not to mention WAY better looking) Gaara. At your service'**

'what do you want??'

'**you to get a girl. –tears fall- I'm so lonely'**

'no.'

'**what's wrong with you?? Now is THE perfect chance. This chic obviously has a thing for you'**

'you scare me'

'**well smart one, I am YOU so YOU are scary.'**

'go away before I wring your neck.'

'**well have fun wringing your own neck. I'll leave you for now but I expect a girlfriend by my next visit.'**

'why can't I be normal?'

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata said, waving her hand infront of his face.

"huh?"

"you seemed a bit…. Dazed."

"oh…sorry"

They got off the lifts as the chilly wind blew in their faces. Gaara started to explain how to ski ( I really dunno that much things about skiis so…hehe)

"ya got it?"

"I think so…"

"okay." Gaara put on his uber cool goggles on and gave hinata a thumbs up. She slightly blushed and nodded.

Hinata slowly pushed off the skiis and went at an average speed down the smooth slope, using the poled to change directions, just as gaara taught her too.

'this is actually fun' she thought happily.

The slope ended and hinata a grin plastered on her face.

"how was it?" gaara asked, halting to a stop next to her.

"good –smile-"

After using up all their energy out in the snow, Gaara, hinata, and the others went back into the cabin.

"I'll make us all some hot chocolate" hinata gladly said, walking into the kitchen.

"say…" gaara started, "where's naruto & kiba?"

--------out on the EXTREME EXTREME slope-------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

----------back to the cabin--------------------

"hmmm…" ino thought, "beats me"

Hinata then walked in with a tray full of hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"Thanks" they said in unison, sipping the warm liquid.

Around after dinner, a battered & bruised up kiba & naruto limped through the cabin doors.

"What happened?" Ino asked in disgust of their features while neji and gaara helped them (shikamaru was knocked out cold)

"d-d-d-d-ooon'tt e-ee-even a-a-askkkk" kiba wearily stated, "t-t-t-t-ttthis st-stupid bb-baka n-nnearly KILLLED US!!"

They helped the two hurt creatures into the room.

"r…ra…ra-aameen" naruto whispered. Ino slapped him

"OW"

"shut up & sleep"

The friends went down stairs.

"SOOOOO" tenten said, "what now??"

"MUahahhahahaha!!!" ino laughed with an evil twink in her eye & flames in the background, "truth or DARE!!"

"-groansss-"

"aw shut the whining." She said. "bday girl first! Truth or dare??"

"ummm….dare"

"ok…hmmmm….hmmmm..hmmmm… i GOT it…pull. Off. Your. Buns."

"WHAT!?!?!"

"do it do it do it" everyone chanted. No one has seen tenten without her buns. Not even Neji. With a sigh, tenten pulled off the hair ties & brown wavy hair fell down to the length of her shoulders.

"OOOH!!" ino sang, "beautiful hair darling!!"

Neji slightly blushed. Let's not talk about what was going on in perverted little Neji's mind.

"ook…" tenten said, "shikamaur. Truth or dare?"

"-snore- ksldfj huh? Whuh?"

"truth or dare???"

"sleep." He fell back on the couch & snored.

"fine… hinata! Truth or dare??"

"umm…" hinata was deep in thought. She didn't want to do truth because…let's just say that Ino get really REALLY scary when you do truth… "dare"

Ino laughed hysterically…

"I know the PERFECT dare!!! Kiss gaara on the nose!!!"

"w-what????"

"wait….what? MY nose??"

'**I told you she's interested.'**

'now isn't the time stupid…stupid whatever you are.'

"hey but…"

"chillax…"tenten told neji, "Don't be SO overprotective of your cuz.."

Hinata started turning red, heart beating very very fast.

"do it NOW!!!" tenten & ino yelled.

HInata…who was obviously scared… inched closer & closer towards gaara's little nose and said "i-I can't do—"

"JUST DO IT!!!"

Hinata shut her eyes closed & slowly her lips brushed against gaara's nose. She literally turned as red as gaara's hair.

"awwww…" ino & tenten hummed in the background, "our little hinata…all grown up"

Hinata pulled away & hid her face in her hands. Gaara turned red too.

'**congratulations!!' **

'-floating on clouds-'

'**you are seriously in love my brother. I see my work here is done.'**

"OOK!!" ino shouted, "NEXT!!"

"Neji niisan…truth or dare??"

"dare"

"I KNOW KNOWKNOW!!!" ino shouted like a mad woman, "CUT YOUR HAIR!!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOO!!!" neji screamed like a girl.

"What's going on?' naruto asked, walking down the stairs from the room.

"We're cutting neji's hair"

"WHAT! Without me?!?!" naruto ran to his room & came back out with a shiny pair of scissors saying, "oookay…hold him down. Let me snip it."

They scrambled to hold neji down.

"NO!!! stop!! My precious hair!!"

_Snip._

"NOOO!!!" Neji bursted & ran towards naruto who held a clump of neji's hair, "I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

"please… calm down!!" ino yelled. "ok…go neji."

Still fuming, Neji asked, "NARUTO… truth or DARE!?"

"you don't scare me NEJI!! DARE"

"you can't eat ramen for a week!!"

"what kind of dare is THAT!?!"

Naruto & Neji started fighting in the background, as the others re-started the game.

"Gaara…truth or dare?"

"truth." Ok…he was too cool to admit it but he was scared of the blond girl & the dares she made everyone do. Well, maybe except for hinata's. it was actually…nice.

"I see…" ino said, "chicken eh?"

"how was your first kiss? Details!"

Hmmm…who was his first kiss? Maybe that girl from years ago? Well…it was on the cheek but…

"don't wanna tell & you can't make me"

"oh I can!!" INo said, evilly.

"Or maybe he never had his first kiss yet!" Naruto yelled from the the back, still fighting with neji.

"ooooooh…I see. Don't be shy virgin lips."

Gaara twitched. Virgin lips??

'**wow. I love that blond girl. Where did she think of a name like that? VIRGIN LIPS!!!'**

'since you say that you ARE me…then I guess you are virgin lips too.'

'**What? Wait? NOO!!! This can't be!! –goes away to sulk in a dark corner- i? virgin lips?'**

"you" gaara said, pointing at the blond, "truth or dare??" time for payback.

"Hey…You has a name & dare."

Everyone thought of a really horrible one Ino can do… but what?

"Go strip around the cabins" Shikamaru said, cheeks tinted red.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING!?!?!" ino shouted.

"oh yea… sorry.-snore-"

Neji & Naruto, finally tired to fighting, sat down with the group.

"what's going on?" naruto asked.

"dare for ino…"

Naruto did his cool thinking pose for a second and said, "don't talk for the rest of the day."

Everyone looked up at Naruto in amazement. How did he think of that?

"WHAT?? What do you mean DON'T TALK!!"

"That is the perfect dare!" tenten said.

"oh yea!" naruto said, "who's da bomb? Who's da bomb?"

"-crickets-"

"Let's go sleep." Tenten said.

"yeah…" they agreed except for ino who wasn't allowed to talk.

"hey1" naruto said, "Wait… but I'm not tired!!"

-lights turned off-

"Damn it"

* * *

hinata: please review!!!

Neji: -sniff- my poor hair

naruto: RAMEN!!!

gaara: -dreamy sigh- my nose


	7. She's got a date

**CASEY:** hello. Here's thee seventh chappi of memory lane. I didn't really like this chapter, but please bear with me. I hope the other ones turn out better. Anywhoo…enjoy && please review!!

**DISCLAIMER: **no naruto for casey

* * *

**Chapter seven: She's got a date**

Hinata slowly rose from her slumber. Stretching, she looked at the two girls snoring next to her, and smiled. Yesterday was pretty weird…considering the game they played and all. Instantly, Hinata blushed, remember the little kiss on her nose. Shaking her head, Hinata rose and walked towards the bathroom when she heard a voice. She leaned in and strained her ears to listen to the voice.

"…but, why?" the voice said, "I-I…but I…-long pause-…hai. I will."

The door suddenly opened, catching Hinata by surprise, and falling on her butt. Gaara came out of the bathroom and looked at Hinata.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

Hinata immediately turned red and choked out, "I…a-ano. I d-ddidn't hear anything."

She scrambled up and ran back towards the room. 'What was that all about?' she wondered. Someone groaned, and Hinata turned to see Tenten waking up and Ino, still snoring.

"What's all the hustlin and bustlin about?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"n-nothing." Hinata replied.

"hmmm…" Tenten said, suspiciously, "but whatever. I'm too tired to investigate anywhoo."

"o-oh and happy birthday tenten"

"arigato."

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile…Gaara was pacing about in the boys' rooms.

'Did she hear?' he worried, 'It would be a problem if she did.'

"Oi. Gaara, stop walking around like some maniac." Naruto complained, "And go make me some ramen."

"Why should I." And with that, Gaara grabbed his coat, and went out the cabin.

"What's wrong with him?" Kiba asked.

"I dunno." Naruto answered, "But I want some ramen."

"baka."

----------------------------------------

Gaara left the cabin and sat on the bench in the parking lot. Even though it was freezing cold out, he sat there thinking.

'Do I really have to do this?'

'**Of course you loser. If it's what your dad wants, you better do it, cuz you know he doesn't joke.'**

'I know…"

'**it aint that bad. At least you'll be with her.'**

'…'

"Gaara-kun!"

'**Hey…it's the chick. You better go to her. I'll be waiting right here for ya.'**

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Hinata who approached him at the bench.

"Gaara-kun, I…gomen for listening a while ago. I d-didn't…I, gomen."

"It's ok. No biggie." He replied.

"Really?" Hinata asked with a smile on her face.

"Hai, hai."

Hinata gave Gaara a hug. "arigato." And then with pink tinted cheeks, she ran back to the cabin.

Gaara felt his cheeks heat up. His heart started thumping a bit faster. What was happening to him?

'Am I… in love?'

"Oh, Gaara-kun!" Gaara looked up and saw a little Hinata waving at him. "We're going to open the presents and eat the cake soon. So you should come in!!"

His stomach felt like it was in knots.

'Is this happening because of _her_?'

"Haiyaku Gaara-kun!!"

He slowly rose from the bench and walked towards Hinata.

"Come one Gaara-kun!" Hinata, grabbed his arm and ran to the fireplace where everyone was waiting with the cake and presents.

"FINALLY!!" Naruto yelled, "let's cut the cake already!!"

Ino bonked him on the head, "We're supposed to sing you BAAAAKA!!!"

"Owww…gomen ino-chan."

"Now, on a count of three…" Ino said, "One…two…threee…"

"Happy birthday to you…." Everyone sang.

Outside the cabin people passing by heard a horrible shrieking sound in a tune that sounded like the birthday song.

"Sounds like zombies singing." One guy said to another.

"HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Ino shouted, hugging Tenten.

Tenten and Ino were busy ripping the presents open, Naruto and Kiba were fighting about which were better- dogs or foxes, Neji was looking at his shorter hair, still depressed, shikamaru was sleepin, and Hinata was cooking some ramen for Naruto.

Gaara looked at this scene and actually smiled. He never felt like he would have friends like them.

'**looks like my little Gaara is all grown up –tears of joy-'**

----------------------------------

**AT SCHOOL ON MONDAY**

Hinata walked into her first period class and sighed. It was that time of year when everyone seemed to be so happy and excited. Well…except for the solos that is. Like her. Yes, the winter formal was here, yet again. But, Hinata never went. NO date. No dance.

"Ohiyo Hinata-chan"

Hinata looked up and saw Gaara. "Ohiyo!" she replied with a weak smile. Lately…she's been feeling weird. Every time he was around her cheeks flushed pink and her stomach started getting butterflies. She just blamed it on the kiss from the party.

At that moment, Kurenai sensei walked in the classroom, and clapped her hands.

"It's about time you guys should be finished with your little projects. It's due this Friday so work your little butts off!" She said.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Inoue shouted, "I brought my camera so we could start filming our ROMANTIC Romeo and Juliet video! Ooh, it's like a dream come true!!"

"hn."

Hinata stared at him. Ah, yes. The so called "prince" who has a "cool" mask on 24/7. But, without the mask…he's just a normal guy. Of course, no one but Hinata would know that.

"I'll film for you guys." Gaara suggested.

"That would be perfect!! Let's start with the balcony scene dear ROMEO!!!" Inoue said.

"Whatever."

--------------------------------

Hinata and Gaara left their fourth period and walked towards their lunch bench when a crowd of girls shoved Hinata out of the way and held flowers for Gaara.

"GAARA-KUN!!!" one girl yelled, "PLEASE GO WITH ME TO THE FORMAL!!"

"NO! GAARA'S GOING WITH ME!!"

"NO, HE'S GOING WITH MEEE!!!"

And a little…er more like a big cat fight started and Gaara was stuck in the middle. Hinata left, feeling a bit jealous that so many girls were after him. Not like it mattered to her…but still.

Gaara finally left the crowd of the girls and looked for Hinata.

"Looks like someone's popular!" Naruto said.

"Shut up."

"Gah…but this is a problem." Naruto said, "I have no girl to ask out and yet you don't know WHO you should go with."

"Actually…I do."

"Really? Who?" naruto asked curious.

"I… I didn't ask her yet.."

"ahh…who are you planning to ask out anyway?"

"None of your business."

"AW..come on gaara" Naruto whined, "I'm your BESTEST friend!!"

"no."

"COME ON!!" he begged.

"Come on what?" Ino asked, popping out of absolutely nowhere.

"Nothing." Gaara said.

"Gaara won't tell me who he's going to the formal with." Naruto complained.

"AH…I know who he's going with" Ino said with a evil grinned, "It's Hinata, isn't it Gaara?"

Gaara turned a few shades red and then retorted, "I-I, h-how?"

"WHAT!? HINATA-CHAN!?" Naruto yelled.

"D-did you call me Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, popping out of nowhere too.

"Oh, yes" Ino said, "dear little Gaara wanted to ask you something."

She gave Gaara a big push towards Hinata. "Now, now, don't be shy."

"What is it, Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked.

"u-uuh…I…umm"

"HE WANTS YOU TO GO WITH HIM TO THE WINTER FORMAL!!" Naruto yelled.

"n-nani?" Hinata said, blushing.

Ino smacked Naruto. "You were supposed to let GAARA ask!"

"I couldn't take it. He was taking too long."

Ino and Naruto started fighting in the background as Hinata asked in practically a whisper, "D-do you really want me t-to go with y-yyou…to the d-dance?"

Gaara, turning pink, nodded his head.

"o-okay." Hinata said with a smile, "I'll go with you Gaara-kun!"

Relieved, Gaara smiled.

In the background, Ino and the other little people were cheering, happy for the two. But someone else...was clearly mad.

* * *

**Casey:** hope you liked it. Bleh. Please please review! Oh yea…and I need some help for writing a fighting scene. Cuz I suck at that kinda stuff. So if anyone can PLEASE help me, leave me a review or better yet email me. Thank yous(: 


End file.
